The Ace
by Powerberry
Summary: After a year and a half's hard work, Kanata has finally managed to run a very successful farm earning more than he could possibly spend. Kanata had no ambition nor motivation, he was just going with the flow. He's managed to improve the economies of Westown, Lulukoko, and Tsuyukusa. After meeting a strange girl, he started to see and hear unexplainable things.


**I have decided to not delete this story in this future. Heyo~ its Powerberry, I would really appreciate if you'd give a review. So tada~! Enjoy!**

* * *

Along the long path between three villages lies a budding farm. The vast farm sprawled no less than 3 acres of open terrain. As the season is summer, the hot blazing sun is unforgiving. The grass seemed to shine like emerald under the rays of the sun, and the soil that lay beneath had to be drenched in water, enough to keep it from drying. Summer was a difficult time for the buzzing bees as they had to be extra careful of the hive overheating. The sheep had to be sheared just enough so that it would remain cool from the sun. Milk production from the cows is hard to maintain as the cows had to drink water twice as much as they usually need. Chickens had to be fed with only the best quality of chicken feed because feeding them corn would make them more vulnerable to heat strokes.

Poultry and dairy products would be hard to produce, but luckily for Wekosa Farm, Summer would be a pleasant time to grow a variety of crops. Onions, corn, tomato, pumpkin, watermelon and melons, paprika, pineapples, and cassava are a few of the crops Kane would produce. It was also that time of the year that his favorite flower would bloom, but he wouldn't tell anyone that of course. He would reserve about 1/8 of his farm to grow fields of sunflowers. Summer was a hard season, but Kane knew it would be rewarding.

A young man, the sole owner of the farm sat in front of his humble farmhouse, contemplating on which chore he should begin with. His name was Kanata Henry Evans or Kane as he liked to be called. He had ginger red hair that was center-parted covered with a brown newsboy cap, he also had a fine set of piercing blue eyes. The years of being an athlete and working on the farm for almost a year and a half has paid off. He had a muscular build not too bulky nor too lean. All those layers of muscle always hidden underneath his gingham outfit. (He could always be seen wearing a gingham outfit, or anything checkered.)

Working on a farm was the least of Kane's ambitions. Sure, he had a connection with nature. He knew how to survive if he ever got stuck on an island; he knew all the knots; he knew how to open coconuts; he knew how to make fire; he knew all that stuff. He enjoyed outdoors and he loved a whiff of fresh air, but it really wasn't his ambition. With his family always moving from one place to another, he and Lynn- his younger sister had to be home-schooled by their mother. However, he did get a taste of school life...and girls. When they did stay at places for more than 9 months, he and Lynn would attend local schools. He would seize those short periods of time playing sports; basketball, football, volleyball, swimming, you name it. Throw him a ball, throw him a racket, give him time to warm up and know the rules, then tada! he's beating you at your own game.

The only reason he became a farmer was that of his urge to just... get away. Surely it wasn't a lost cause, here he is now managing a very successful farm, earning more than his father.

Kane stood from his comfortable position and stretched, focusing his eyes on the sky. He woke up extra early today so that he would have time to visit the towns. The sky was still pink and blue; he had to hurry if he wanted to avoid the sun. He grabbed his tools and started to work. Here are some things he had to do: cut the grass, water the plants, fertilize, feed the dogs, stock up some food, herd the animals, collect the eggs, milk the cows, shear the sheep, splash animals gallons of water and let them graze. He finished around 11 pm, taking around 6 hours of hard work.

Fortunately, Kane was still alive after the solo manpower. He returned to his farmhouse smelling of manure, cows, and dirt. His red checkered polo was now stained brown and his brown bottoms all wet from all the splashing. He tossed all of what he wore to the basket of laundry and headed to the shower. It was stupid of him to add a bathroom made of wood; the rustic floors were beginning to rot under the moisture of all the water. Ludus, the guy from Lulukoko had said that it would take time for wood to rot as long as it wasn't wet for a long period. When Kane was still starting out and was in desperate need of a shower, he agreed to make it out of wood as it was what he could only afford. Which was bad for the long run, ever since he started farming the more he became cleaner, if that made sense. Sometimes he would take a bath 3 times a day, never stopping until the sour smell of his sweat would rub off him. He was clean and a slob at the same time.

After having a 30-minute shower, he clothed in a white tank top, a thin checkered red and white polo, and a pair of cargo pants. He grabbed his rucksack and locked the doors of his farmhouse. Fun fact: people don't lock their doors around these parts. He connected his index finger and middle finger on both of his hands and brought it to his mouth to whistle. Soon after, a beautiful white mare came galloping, a great white Pyrenees pouncing short behind.

"Satine! Stryker!" The young man called out, throwing a biscuit at the dog and feeding a treat to the horse. He had a hard time with animals, he could pull and push them but it was hard for him to earn their trust. Kane stooped to rub the belly of Stryker.

"I need you to keep an eye on them for me alright?" He asked the dog as he held a biscuit between his fingers, holding it away from the dog's mouth. Once Stryker nodded, eyes fixated at the biscuit, Kane threw the biscuit, earning a bark from the dog.

"Hey, there girl" He carefully stroked the neck of the mare, learning from the experience of getting kicked by the said horse. He fixed the saddle before hopping on. With a kick of his feet, he and Satine bolted across the path.

In about ten minutes, the dirt path in front of him turned redder and redder. He could hear the sounds of a waterfall in the distance. The brick sign of Westtown finally came in view and he could hear the distinct mooing of cows and clucking of chickens. He and Satine slowed done to wave at Uncle Frank and Hector, who seems to be talking about the soil of their farms. Kane sympathized, Westtown was famous for its richness in minerals and jewels. Consequently, one of the reasons why the soil around these parts are reddish clay. Clay was hard to maintain, it can be like concrete in summer and a sticky mess in winter; it's a must to improve the texture of clay for good plant growth. Kane shrugged. The thoughts of stuff like these make him cringe at himself. He sounded like his Uncle Frank, but he was proud he got the hang of farming and practically outbested him. Yes. Kane could be a little overconfident.

Once he arrived at the main Westtown, he tied Satine to a nearby pole. "Don't worry okay? I'll be back before you know it." He told the mare, but he only earned a huff. Yep, it was still hard for him to communicate with animals.

He quickly bought needed ingredients from the stalls. He really didn't need to buy anything from Bon Charme, the shop who sold grocery items but he did anyway. The vendors consider him to be a regular, and he felt bad if he didn't buy anything from them. He bought cloth from Gulliver's, medicine from Animal Instincts, and materials from the Log House. He always stockpiled a bunch of stuff anyway.

He made a quick stop at Postino to greet Ethan and to write a letter to Lynn. He didn't know what to write to her sister, it's been months before he's heard from his family. After minutes of contemplating, all the words he managed to write of was "Hi Lynn, how are you?" He sighed thinking that it was better than nothing. After giving Ethan the letter and writing the details, Kane went outside.

The cobalt-eyed boy scanned Westown thinking of what he should do. There's a list of stuff the towns were asking him to do. He didn't know why he even bothered, but having him staying active and doing work was enough reason for him to do it. Plus, he began to feel sort of attached to the villagers, even if they had their weird quirks. The girls were cute too. The first time he came to Westown everyone began to hug him for some weird reason, and being a newcomer he didn't want to come off as rude so he had to tolerate people getting touchy.

Kane ran his finger through his orange locks, making him realize that he forgot his cap at home. His scalp felt really hot after all that exposure from the sun. Sighing, he figured going to Tsuyukusa would be good, it was cooler there anyways.


End file.
